legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuo Kiriyama
Kazuo Kiriyama is the secondary antagonist of the 2000 Japanese action tragedy novel, manga, and film Battle Royale. He was portrayed by Masanobu Ando (安藤 政信) in the film. Joining Johan Liebert's group After Shion Sonozaki betrayed Johan, he sends Francis Dolarhyde to recruit a much more brutal and ruthless teenage villain than Shion to take her place. Francis Dolarhyde comes back with a villain from the Battle Royale Universe and his name is Kazuo Kiriyama that got teleported before his bomb collar can be detonated. Since the bomb collars signal couldn't be brought into dimensional worlds Kazuo was safe and had his bomb collar taken off to be used by Dr. Finitevus in duplicating that technology to use in a sadistic game to pit heroes in a Battle Royale to the death tournament of their own for the fun of it where the heroes with bomb collars worn on are separated from their groups to fight for their own freedom and testing their morality if they will stay heroes. Francis Dolarhyde said that Kazuo Kiriyama wishes to join The Murderisitc League, just for the fun of killing every hero and villain that oppose Johan's Group. Johan Liebert was also told by Francis Dolarhyde that Kazuo Kiriyama won't be betraying him since Francis found out he suffered brain damage from a car accident with his family dead and him being the only survivor, turned this once great, kind, and talented boy into a sociopathic serial killer that feels no sense of remorse of what he has done in taking away innocent lives. "This boy is perfect." Johan Liebert said as he now has a more efficiently cold-hearted teenage killing machine on his side. Following the eventual death of Johan Liebert, he goes on his final stand against the heroes. In the end, Kazuo dies for good. Gallery kazuokiriyama1.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama wielding a uzi. kazuokiriyama2.png|Kazuo Kiriyama tossing a grenade. kazuokiriyama3.jpg kazuokiriyama5.png|Kazuo Kiriyama wielding a wakizashi sword. kazuokiriyama4.png kazuokiriyama6.jpg kazuokiriyama7.jpg kazuokiriyama8.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama reveals he is being protected by a bulletproof vest. kazuokiriyama9.jpg kazuokiriyama10.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama sitting down in a Murderisitc League members meeting. kazuokiriyama12.jpg kazuokiriyama13.png|Kazou Kiriyama sadistically reloads ammo into his uzi. kazuokiriyama14.jpg kazuokiriyama15.jpg kazuokiriyama16.png kazuokiriyama17.gif kazuokiriyama18.jpg Battle royal-0|Kazuo Kiriyama fight scenes Trivia *Kazuo Kiriyama earned highly positive reviews by film critics and audiences alike, and Battle Royale remains one of Japan's most critically acclaimed films. *Kazuo Kirayama's designated number is 6. *In the film, he is the only student who joined the Program voluntarily for his own amusement. *His designated weapon was a paper fan, but that didn't matter since he managed to kill off many students by surprise who had very strong weapons and used those to start his rampage on the island to start having fun playing the Program. *He was the deadliest player and had the highest body count with a total of 12. Category:Characters that hail from The Battle Royale Film Universe Category:Tragic Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Sadists Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace